<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лето, полувейла, малиновое мороженое и немного конфетти by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Tanya_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342666">Лето, полувейла, малиновое мороженое и немного конфетти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020'>fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K'>Tanya_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юра — полувейла, которого боятся оставлять без присмотра, и потому он проводит лето в Хогвартсе. Отабек пересдаёт ЖАБА, чтобы попасть в академию аврората.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лето, полувейла, малиновое мороженое и немного конфетти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юра лениво водил выставленной вверх палочкой, заложив другую руку под голову, щурился от яркого летнего солнца. Пышное белое облако неохотно собралось, подтянулось и сложилось в коня. Юра добавил несколько небрежных мазков, грива поднялась от ветра. Щёку защекотало, он отмахнулся, извернувшись, почесал ногу. В траве что-то ползало, стрекотало, жужжало и норовило забраться на него, но вставать, идти куда-то, растягивать из коряги плед было лень.</p><p>Отабек дорисовал хвост, подтолкнул коня, и тот поскакал, взбивая облачными копытами небо.</p><p>— Магия вне Хога, да ещё и летом, не боишься? — равнодушно спросил Юра. </p><p>— Где? Кто посмел? — притворно удивился Отабек, приподнялся на локте, оглядываясь. </p><p>Юра посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Так солнце меньше светило в глаза, и вокруг Отабека словно мерцал золотистый контур.</p><p>Позади них на вершине холма возвышался своей мощью замок Хогвартса. Дальние башни ещё не до конца восстановили после Великой битвы — старшекурсники лазали туда поглазеть на следы тёмной магии и назначали свидания: романтика, война, остатки былого наследия. Но остальные стены давно зарастили бреши, подняли остроконечные пики.</p><p>Юра стер коня, нарисовал белую кошку. </p><p>— А ты? Не боишься? — спросил Отабек, всё так же глядя в небо.</p><p>— Кого? — фыркнул Юра. — Полувейла-метаморф, да я если взрывопотама под кровать притащу, всё, что Яков сделает, — поставит в угол. Даже директору не расскажет.</p><p>Кошка прянула ушами и развеялась. </p><p>— Трудно удерживать, — он помахал рукой, расслабляя кисть.</p><p>— Тебя поэтому не отпускают на лето? </p><p>— Ага. Им всем так спокойнее. Думаешь, почему я сбежал в прошлом году на метле? Или полез участвовать во взрослую лигу по квиддичу в пятнадцать? </p><p>— А ты чего хочешь? </p><p>— О, столько сразу соблазнительных мыслей, когда ты заперт в одном месте шестой год. Путешествовать, изучать диких зверей, как Саламандер. Или отправиться в Африку открывать гробницы, — Юре надоело гонять облака, он убрал палочку, выдернул травину, сжевал сладкий, молочный сок. — Ну а ты? Тоже родственники постарались? </p><p>— Нет, они меня ждут, — после паузы ровно ответил Отабек. — Это я к ним не еду. </p><p>— Да ладно? — от удивления Юра привстал на локте, повернувшись к нему. — Почему? </p><p>— Надеялись, что я стану шаманом, с детства готовили. В нашем поселении давно не было сильного мага. А я мечтал стать аврором, мракоборцем. Они против. </p><p>— И ты готов променять свои поля, степи, или что у тебя там — я дальше дедушкиной квартиры только в Хог на поезде езжу — на пыльный город, кровь, воровство, предательство?</p><p>— Я хочу защищать, — сдвинув брови, твердо ответил Отабек. </p><p>— Еще скажи, спасать мир, — неловко пошутил Юра. — Поэтому ты оживляешь лошадей из облаков, что совершенно не тянет домой?</p><p>Отабек промолчал, и Юра долго, глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— Знаешь, я бы тоже хотел в мракоборцы, но Яков всё время твердит, что со мной они начнут приумножать преступность, а не беречь от нее — спасибо вейловскому наследию, мать седьмой раз замуж выходит, теперь где-то в Новой Зеландии. Может, когда-нибудь…</p><p>Отабек собрал облако в звезду с хвостом-кометой, взмахом палочки отправил за горизонт.</p><p>— Плисецкий, Алтын, кто позволил? — закричала с холма Барановская, усиленная сонорусом на весь луг. Юра оглянулся, сделал круглые глаза, зачем-то шепнул:</p><p>— Бежим! </p><p>И они помчались на другую сторону озера, подгоняемые негодованием декана. Тоже мне, авроры, подумал Юра, перескакивая через выползший из леса бубонтюбер. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Клянусь, что затеваю только шалость, — Мила коснулась палочкой развернутого полотна пергамента, и на нем вдруг проступили очертания Хога с отпечатками ног и всплывающими именами. </p><p>— Откуда она у тебя? — Сара восхищенно склонилась над картой. </p><p>— Дядя отдал, ему двоюродный брат, брату отец его девушки, тому чуть ли не олень принес, в общем, долго объяснять, идёмте скорее. </p><p>Хогвартс-экспресс прибывал только завтра. Старост просили приехать раньше, и кто бы отказался от возможности выйти из камина в кабинете директора, даже если взамен потребуется вычистить магией гостиные, спальни и коридоры Хога, путаясь в движущихся лестницах. </p><p>— А мелкого Плисецкого мы зачем с собой взяли? — осклабился Джей-Джей. — Ему даже пиво нельзя. </p><p>— А крупного Леруа? — отбил Юра, скалясь в ответ. — Второгодник!</p><p>Про Отабека он так бы не стал говорить. Вместе с Леруа тот остался на пересдачу ЖАБА, чтобы пройти в академию аврората с высшими баллами, и Профессор Челестино, виданное ли дело, разрешил пользоваться своими лабораториями. Но Джей-Джей смешно раздражался на подколки. </p><p>И Отабек — это другое. Он будто и не замечал его вейловской крови, попадался на берегу озера, в библиотеке, столовой, сидел молча, говорил по делу, не лез потрогать, не дразнил, не выспрашивал — как же так, Юрочка, ты же мальчик? Или всё-таки нет?</p><p>— Увидишь, — коротко ответила Мила, тряхнула рыжими кудрями и выставила палочку с зажжённым люмосом вперед. </p><p>Они проплутали по узким коридорам подземелья, Джей-Джей забежал вперёд, выскочил из-за угла, пугая завываниями, рассыпал искры из набора «Салют в каждый дом» для острастки. Сара завизжала и бросила Перфектум не разбираясь, Мишель добил Ступефаем, и обездвиженный Джей-Джей улетел оловянным болванчиком. </p><p>Юра похлопал в ладони, переступил через него. Отабек провел палочкой:</p><p>— Фините Инкантатем. </p><p>— Ну и зря, — крикнул Юра вполоборота. </p><p>Летом в Хогсмиде улицы казались вымершими. Они прошли мимо лавок со сладостями, книжного и «Кабаньей головы» прямиком к бару с сушёными головами. </p><p>— Учеников не пропускать, не пропускать учеников! — заверещали те, закручиваясь на длинных верёвках</p><p>— Цыц, черепушки, мы уже закончили! — шикнул Джей-Джей. </p><p>— Не пускать, учеников не пускать!</p><p>Юра толкнул его плечом и прошёл мимо крикливых голов прямиком к бару. Джей-Джей сначала не узнал усатого мужика с куцей бородкой, безропотно пропустил, а потом возмутился:</p><p>— Эй, почему этому можно? </p><p>— Тихо ты! — одёрнула его Мила. — Останемся из-за тебя без огневиски, поборник справедливости и равенства.</p><p>— Кого этого, мы никого не видели, ничего не знаем, — головы закрутились на верёвках, подмигивая страшными чёрными глазками.</p><p>Юра вышел через несколько минут с пузатой бутылью, под пробкой плескалась мутная янтарная жижа. Отошёл за угол и передал добытое в руки Миле, возвращая нормальные черты лица.</p><p>— Вот для этого мы его и держим, — весело сказала она, Джей-Джей недоверчиво хмыкнул. Юра сунул руки в карманы, перекатился с носка на пятку и обратно. Дальше было неинтересно. Забавно обманывать взрослых и прочих, мнящих себя умнее его, а огневиски или леденцы — это не так важно.</p><p>— Встретимся в Хоге? — спросил он. Ему вразнобой покивали, Сара потрепала по голове, Юра привычно увернулся. Сначала она так играет, а потом объясняй по сто раз, почему не хочешь жениться, трахаться, целоваться. Ушли дальше одной галдящей толпой, Юра посмотрел на усыпанную лавками улицу. Можно было снова стать кем-то другим, вернуться в бар или уйти на поляну за Хогсмид. </p><p>Он обернулся и с удивлением уставился на молчаливо стоящего Отабека</p><p>— Ты здесь? А чего не с ними?</p><p>— Да я больше по тыквенному соку, — ответил Отабек с таким лицом, что было непонятно, шутит он или серьёзно.</p><p>— А зачем пошёл тогда? — с подозрением уточнил Юра. </p><p>— Прогуляться, — пожал плечами Отабек.</p><p>Юра снова постоял, теребя пальцами подкладку в карманах, пнул камень. Когда нравишься всем подряд, злит. Что это вейла в нём, а не он сам. Но с Отабеком было легко, странно и немного боязно. Волнительно. </p><p>— Мороженого бы, — сказал он, глядя в сторону. </p><p>— К мадам Паддифут? </p><p>— Представляю, как мы там будем смотреться.</p><p>— Как двое учащихся Хогвартса, решивших зайти в кафе со сладостями.</p><p>Юра медленно кивнул, соглашаясь. С Отабеком вообще было трудно спорить, с его непрошибаемой основательностью. Ему бы и правда стать шаманом, управлять ветром, призывать дождь, поднимать из земли ростки. Разговаривать со своими духами, такими же молчаливыми и размеренными. </p><p>Но тогда они точно не увидятся, кто отпустит Юру в степь? Украдут, заарканят, посадят в мешок, кровь пустят на заклинания, как можно. Он так явно представил голос Якова, что стало смешно. </p><p>— Чего? — спросил Отабек.</p><p>— Ничего, — Юра толкнул его локтём, распахнул дверь в кафе. — Клубничное?</p><p>— Боюсь передозировки розового. </p><p>Над ними ухнула хлопушка. Юра стряхнул с волос разноцветное конфетти, прилип носом к витрине.</p><p>— Малиново-мятное с чёрным шоколадом, карамелью и яблочными зефирками, — посмотрел на муки выбора Отабека, хмыкнул: — Бери вон то, чёрное, брутально и мужественно.</p><p>Чёрное оказалось со вкусом активированного угля, солёной карамели и соды. Юра скривился, отдал ложку обратно. Мимо кафе прошли Мила с Сарой, вернулись обратно, вгляделись в окно и уставились на них, сидящих среди сердец, воздушных шаров и рюш. Юра показал язык — завидуйте. Отабек с непроницаемым лицом доедал солёное мороженое. </p><p>Завтра он уедет, вспомнил Юра, и малина загорчила. Вяло поковырялся в креманке, отодвинул от себя. Веселиться расхотелось.</p><p>— Мне предложили преподавать. Неполная ставка у младших курсов, решаю, стоит ли соглашаться, — между делом, как о чём-то неважном, рассказал Отабек. Юра замер, неотрывно глядя на него.</p><p>— Как же аврорат?</p><p>— Попробую совмещать, — Отабек размеренно собрал ложкой карамель, захрустел.</p><p>— И почему ты сомневаешься? — осторожно спросил Юра.</p><p>— Да вот думаю, насколько будет этично встречаться с одним из студентов в кафе Паддифут.</p><p>Губы растягивались сами собой, Юра опустил голову, пряча улыбку, придвинул креманку обратно, проглотил целую ложку, ожёгся холодом. И успел заметить, как искрятся весельем глаза Отабека.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>